The Egg Beater
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Projeto Pilotos GW: Semana Wufei Chang! Tradução. 13x5, canon. Wufei tenta explicar para seu amante uma tara sexual no mínimo... curiosa.


**The Egg Beater**

 _Por: Lys ap Adin_

 _Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

 **Observações** : 13x5, menção de 2x5, canon.

 **Sumário** : Wufei tenta explicar para seu amante uma tara sexual no mínimo... curiosa.

* * *

Fanfic participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Início: 26 de julho de 2017

Em nome de Nataku, estamos de volta com o Projeto Pilotos! Depois de muitos perrengues, Illy e eu postaremos uma série de fanfics traduzidas e originais nos perfis: Aryam McAllyster, Illy-chan H. Wakai e Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, aqui mesmo no Fanfiction net.

O objetivo do projeto é explorar individualmente cada um dos potencialmente complexos cinco personagens principais da série Gundam Wing.

Em 2012, tivemos a Semana Trowa Barton e, desta vez, nosso grande homenageado será **Wufei Chang** , um personagem muitas vezes usado como escada cômica, o chinês histérico mal-humorado com uma katana, o machista arrogante, o sabonete de cadeia de L5, o Dragão Trágico da Justiça.

Wufei é, na minha opinião, o personagem que mais sofre na série Gundam Wing sem precisarmos buscar seu passado em mangás e no Episódio Zero (que é controverso se é considerado canon ou não); mesmo ignorando o fato de ele ter perdido a esposa (fato apenas mencionado no Episódio Zero), nós vemos Wufei perder sua família inteira e sua colônia — incapaz de fazer nada para impedir — perder seu arqui-inimigo (alguém que ele respeitava muito como oponente), perder seu objetivo de vida após o fim da guerra, seu rumo e até sua identidade (que o leva a trair seus companheiros pilotos em Endless Waltz). Wufei é alguém cujo o luto o levou de intelectual a um soldado solitário obcecado por força e justiça.

Esperamos que essa série de fics possa trazer à tona várias facetas de Wufei Chang. Com certeza me ajudou a vê-lo com outros olhos, já que nunca vi muito carisma neste chinês quase que estereótipo, que, por vezes, me fez pensar que ele fora jogado na série. Para quem não sabe, uma curiosidade: este personagem foi criado num primeiro momento como um africano e mudado posteriormente.

"Preciso determinar por mim mesmo se paz à custa das vidas das pessoas realmente pode ser definida como paz. E vou me tornar o próprio mal para descobrir!" [Wufei Chang para Heero Yuy em Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz]

Escolhi fics que gosto bastante de autoras que respeito no fandom. Espero poder compartilhar excelentes trabalhos!

 **Boa leitura e força, Dragão!**

* * *

 _O BATEDOR DE OVOS  
_

Treize lentamente ergueu uma sobrancelha e Wufei corou intensamente sob aquele olhar penetrante. Finalmente, os olhos negros do rapaz caíram, uma silenciosa admissão de derrota.

Foi só então que o general decidiu falar:

— Dragão, não tinha ideia que seus gostos eram tão... excêntrico.

— ... Cala a boca, Treize — Wufei ergueu o rosto, com uma expressão irritada.

— Como, se me permite perguntar, se deparou com tal obsessão?

— Não é da sua conta — o chinês cruzou os braços, tentando mascarar a vergonha com impaciência. — Vamos transar ou não?

— Paciência, meu jovem. Antes de experimentar qualquer coisa, prefiro pesquisar sobre. Nunca se sabe quando tal conhecimento pode vir a calhar — Treize sorriu presunçoso para o seu amante. —Agora, por favor, continue.

Wufei soltou um longo suspiro.

—Tá bom, se _precisa_ saber. Duo é meio aventureiro... e tem uma libido do tamanho do mundo.

Treize pareceu um pouco magoado.

— Não sou o seu primeiro?

O piloto 05 sorriu convencido.

— Vê se cresce, Kushrenada. O mundo não gira ao redor do seu umbigo e das suas conquistas românticas. Agora, se não se importa?

O general fungou.

— Se você for agir assim, acho que não quero, prefiro não fazer.

— Desculpa Treize, mas essa não cola. Afinal de contas, sou mais experiente com o batedor de ovo do que você e não precisa de duas pessoas para operá-lo.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Wufei girou o batedor algumas vezes para enfatizar.

O homem de olhos azuis suspirou, decidindo que era melhor admitir a derrota graciosamente e planejar a vingança mais tarde.

— Então, Dragão, vamos para a cama... e traga o seu brinquedo com você.

Wufei assentiu com um meneio de cabeça, seguindo o amante e desligando a luz no caminho.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Capítulos participantes da Semana Wufei Chang**

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Aryam McAllyster** :

Bilhetes [1 a 6 — Aryam]

Don't cry for me [Merula]

Ex-general [DSA]

God Child 1 [Sunhawk]

Kiss the cook – Chef Chang [Kracken]

Lawless Hearts [19 — Kracken]

Midnight tea [Sunhawk]

O Batedor de ovos [Lys ap Adin]

Off the top [1 e 2 — Kracken]

Overthought [Blue Soaring]

Pudor intermitente [Aryam]

Realisations [1 e 2 — Keiran]

Seven days of drunkness [Merula]

Tácito [Aryam]

The Talk [Kracken]

Tough love [Blue Soaring]

Wild little Wu-chan [Raihne]

Jornada 2 [Aryam]

Darkside tales [1 e 2 — Maldoror]

Office gossip [Sunhawk]

 **…:::…**

Perfil **Illy-chan H. Wakai** :

Ciclo de Memórias [2 — Illy-chan]

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes** :

Everybody breaks [1 e 2 — The Warrior Kai]

Falling from grace [Ino Fan]

Dialogues [Katsudon]

Memory ghosts [1 a 4 — Babaca]

Growing up [1 a 8 — Celina Fairy]

Blade [Kracken]

Butterfly kisses [Celina Fairy]

Dark silences [Sunhawk]

Crawlspace [Hotaru]

Perfection [Celina Fairy]


End file.
